


The 100 – ending

by jacob_denness



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23822491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacob_denness/pseuds/jacob_denness
Summary: It was a while ago now but one of the first ever fics I wrote was my idea of how another show I loved could end so considering the end is insight now for the 100 I thought I would give it a go again. The fic takes place after everything has happened so you won’t see how they got to this point it’s really just what I think the final scenes might well be like based on trends and foreshadowing I believe I can see.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake & Clarke Griffin, Emori/John Murphy (The 100)
Kudos: 5





	The 100 – ending

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it and do review I would be really interested on people’s thoughts.

Bellamy looked at Murphy who was standing next to him looking extremely nervous and then out at the seated crowd of people in front of them both and he had to take in a deep breath in himself. ‘After everything we’ve both been through,’ he whispered looking over at Murphy again ‘how is this,’ he continued gesturing at the crowd as he spoke ‘so hard.’

‘Well neither of us have ever actually been to a wedding before Bellamy,’ Murphy responded laughing a nervous giggle.

‘Fair point,’ Bellamy nodded looking back out at the people seated either side of the ill the bride was sure to walk down any minute now. The room they were in on any other day was a cargo bay but no one had really wanted to have this wedding in sanctum especially with the history they all had in that place now so it had been decided to have it on the ship. He hadn’t said anything when the decision had been made but Bellamy had been sceptical he didn’t really think of space ships as being beautiful places, in his mind weddings should be somewhere beautiful but the room had actually been decorated rather well.

Madi was one of the bridesmaids and she had been put in charge of the decorating, from what Bellamy could see looking around the room at the countless paper flowers hanging everywhere as well as the charcoal landscapes on the walls all those years with Clarke had paid off in more ways than one. Thinking about Clarke Bellamy looked at the faces in the crowd now, there was a curious blend of people out there in front of him and Murphy more than a few of the people out there he had actually tried to kill in the past and they had done the same to him.

Amazing how things can change he thought as he caught sight of Clarke sitting on the third row on the left hand side smiling and talking to Octavia. Bellamy smiled as she caught his eye’s after everything they had both been through it felt really good that they had managed to get to a day like this it felt almost like they had all made it, he was about to try and call to her but just about to music started playing over the speakers in the drawing his attention.

In addition to being the best man Bellamy was also the one officiating this wedding so he needed to be at attention, patting Murphy reassuringly on the back he took his place with him, both of them bracing them self’s. It took a minute but Madi appeared first walking through the doors smiling brightly as she through paper flowers down the ill as she walked towards the front wearing a dress probably for the first time in her life. As she reached them Raven appeared leading the bride through the door smiling one of the widest smiles that Bellamy had ever seen her smile, both of her and Emori looked amazing in the dresses as well.

In addition to Murphy he had been forbidden from seeing the bride or the bridesmaids in there dresses before this point but it didn’t bother Bellamy now, there dresses might be simple works of fabric but in his mind they were all beautiful and it felt right to him that this was the first time most of them were seeing them. ‘Well was the wait worth it,’ he whispered to Murphy sniggering slightly as they both watched, Murphy didn’t respond to this but he didn’t need to Bellamy knew it would be for Murphy.

It took a minute but Emori reached Murphy and giving his hand a reassuring squeeze she took her place beside him which was a wonderful sight and also Bellamy’s cue to begin. ‘Well I think we’ve all waited long enough for this to happen,’ he began smiling addressing the crowd, Bellamy had meant not to concentrate on any one person but as he spoke he found himself looking right at Clarke.

‘I’ve known these two for a long time now and both of them might have gotten on my nerves from time to time,’ there was laughter here as Bellamy continued speaking ‘but I always thought you two were made for each other.’ Pulling his eyes away from Clarke he looked at both Murphy and Emori in turn, he took a minute here to really take in the two of them and the moment he was a part of but after continued speaking. ‘Now,’ Bellamy said trying to address the crowd as a whole but again he found himself only looking at Clarke ‘they’ve both asked we do this how things were done on the ark because of all the time they both spent on the ring.’

He had tried to talk them out of this one it had seemed strange to him to only be concentrating on the culture Murphy had come from and not even address Emori’s especially considering how low key weddings on the ark were. But all that considered Emori had explained because of her hand she had only ever found acceptance with them, so this was the way she wanted to do things and Murphy wanted whatever she wanted so here it was. Also here he was, on the ark there hadn’t been any kind of priests or judges in any real way so it was tradition that the best man officiated the wedding so Bellamy was the one who had to do this.

‘Now,’ Bellamy continued taking in a deep breath trying his best to remember his lines ‘in peace may you both begin this journey, and with love may you have safe passage on the journey you now share.’ As Bellamy said these words his eyes crossed to Clarke who seemed to be trying to ovoid his eyes now, taking in another breath to calm his nerves Bellamy looked away from her and back to Murphy and Emori ‘you may begin.’

Nodding at this cue Murphy started speaking smiling at Emori as he spoke ‘with admiration, any shore you leave I shall now leave with you,’ he paused here so Emori could speak.

‘With admiration, any shore you leave I shall now leave with you,’ she said smiling a bright smile repeating Murphy’s words but as she was supposed too she kept going ‘with love, I promise to always reach the next by your side.’

‘With love, I promise to always reach the next by your side,’ Murphy practically laughed once she finished this line ‘I promise to travel with you every day and that every passage we take we shall take together, until my final journey to the ground. Where I will wait until we meet again.’

‘I promise to travel with you every day and that every passage we take we shall take together, until my final journey to the ground,’ Emori repeated crying now ‘where I will wait until we meet again.’

With that last line Bellamy had to speak again but the emotion was such that he had to take a deep breath in first to stop himself from losing control ‘safe passage on your journey,’ he finally choked out after a minutes silence ‘may you both meet again on the ground, you may kiss.’ They didn’t wait for the cue though because both Murphy and Emori smashed in to each other before he was even finished speaking which sparked cheers from the crowd, he started clapping as well but his eyes crossed to Clarke again who was cheering with the rest of the crowd he just couldn’t seem to stop thinking about her. 

latter on

Clarke leaned against a wall as she watched people dance to the soft music playing in the mess hall of the ship not quite sure what to do with herself. Everyone seemed to be getting pulled in to the good feeling of the dancing but not her, Clarke never really knew what to do with herself at these kind of things in her experience she needed someone else to help her to turn off on a certain level.

Clarke scanned the crowd looking for Madi thinking she might try and dance with her or something but spotting her she saw that Madi was dancing with the boy Clarke recognised as the one Madi had been getting annoyingly close with recently so she knew going over there would be a bad idea. She didn’t have to do much further to find someone to dance with though because looking at Madi she notice Bellamy was standing a short distance from her looking rather annoyed for some reason.

Moving around the edge of the crowd Clarke moved to stand beside Bellamy ‘I can tell something is bothering you so what exactly is it,’ she asked thinking this could be a good way to transition in to getting Bellamy to dance with her.

‘It’s that,’ Bellamy said in an annoyed and exasperated tone gesturing with his hand at Octavia who was currently dancing with Gabriel ‘I mean for one thing he’s too old for her.’

Clarke couldn’t help role her eyes upone hearing this Bellamy really had a lot of issues around his sister ‘you know technically, at least in a biological sense Octavia is actually older than he is.’

‘You know what I mean Clarke,’ Bellamy spat back defensively ‘and besides that’s not the only reason you and I both know he has a past.’  
‘O come on Bellamy,’ Clarke countered having to hold back a snigger at this crazy statement ‘so do both of us and so does Octavia for that matter.’ Bellamy opened his mouth to respond but Clarke cut him off ‘and besides how do you think I feel about that,’ she added gesturing at Madi and her dance partner ‘you know that boy was razed in a brain washing cult that liked to sacrifice people like Madi. But,’ she continued putting emphasis on this word ‘I understand that I have no control over who my daughter wants to have a relationship with so I try my best to give her space which is what I suggest you do.’

Bellamy gave her an indignant look once Clarke was finished clearly not liking her argument ‘she’s my sister, not my daughter,’ he grumbled ‘it’s different.’

‘Really,’ Clarke almost laughed upone hearing this response ‘you’re going with that are you, Mr my sister my responsibility; don’t forget the reason you were on the drop ship was because you wanted to protect Octavia.’ Bellamy didn’t respond this time he just looked away from her clearly embarrassed, sighing feeling exasperated at this response rolling her eyes as she did so Clarke grabbed hold of Bellamy’s hand and started pulling him on to the dance floor. 'Come on,’ she said as he turned and looked at her surprise ‘I think we could both use a distraction right now and I would actually like to dance with you Bellamy.’

Bellamy stopped resisting at hearing this and allowed her to pull him into on empty spot of the dance floor smiling up at him Clarke rapped her hands around his shoulders and started to move them into a swaying motion. One hand curling around her hip the other clasping one of hers Bellamy went with the motion and once he did everything felt right to Clarke being here with Bellamy just felt right to her.

But the moment didn’t last though because as they continued to move with the motions of the music Clarke was remind of the thoughts she had, had about the two of them when they had been separated for those six years and they kept distracting her from what she was doing. ‘What were you going to say that day on the beach,’ Clarke asked looking up at Bellamy without really meaning too, the words were just out of her mouth before she knew what she was doing.

‘Excuse me,’ Bellamy asked her looking confused stopping and breaking away from her ‘what day are you talking about Clarke?’

Clarke sighed letting her hands fall to her sides annoyed with herself for getting caught up in her head but she had said it and there was no getting away from this now, so she might as well go for it ‘do you remember when I left to figure out night blood and you went back to try and sort things out with Octavia?’ Bellamy just nodded ‘well,’ Clarke began looking at her feet feeling her heart begin to beat really fast ‘when we were at the beach saying goodbye you tried to say something, but I stopped you, so what were you going to say?’

‘I think we both know what I was going to say Clarke,’ Bellamy said slowly in a slightly unsure voice.

Clarkes head snapped up upon hearing this, what Bellamy had just said was a real shock to her, he was right she had an idea about what he was going to say but she didn’t know for certain and she certainly hadn’t thought Bellamy would challenge her in quite this way. As she looked at him Clarke saw Bellamy begin to smile a nervous kind of smile, he was waiting for her to say or do something she realised, ‘maybe I want to hear it,’ she said after a moment’s thought challenging him right back.

A slight smile spread across Bellamy’s face in response to this challenge ‘I was going to say I was sorry,’ he said clasping her hand softly looking down at it as he spoke. ‘I was going to say that I understood now one of the reasons I had made certain decisions I had made,’ as Bellamy spoke he brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it lightly ‘it was because of how I felt about you. I realised all this the moment I heard you say you loved Lexa when we were all locked up in Polis,’ Bellamy continued making eye contact with her now ‘the way hearing that made me feel clarified a lot of things for me.’

‘What things,’ Clarke asked in a small voice, what Bellamy was saying were things that she had wondered about him but it still seemed strange to hear them coming from Bellamy’s lips.

‘That I loved you,’ Bellamy replied kissing her hand again ‘that I loved you more than a friend, that I had probably been in love with you since you convinced me to come back with you when I was going to run away to escape Jaha. That I wanted us to be more than friends, I was going to say something,’ Bellamy tried to continue but Clarke cut him off.

‘I’m sorry,’ she said quickly pulling her hands away from Bellamy, he opened his mouth to respond to this clearly confused but Clarke kept talking ‘I’m sorry I didn’t see it, I’m sorry I didn’t realise, realise that I, until you were gone.’ Clarke’s nerves were getting to her now so her words came out in a babble that was only stopped when Bellamy moved forward and kissed her full on the mouth. The kiss shocked Clarke at first but the feeling of Bellamy’s lips on hers soon overwhelmed that feeling of shock replacing it with a feeling of ecstasy, she had spent a lot of their six year separation imaging what this might be like so she went with what Bellamy was doing kissing him back.

Bellamy’s hands began to snake around Clarke’s waist pulling her closer to him which felt like a good thing to be doing so she in turn rapped her arms around his neck deepening there kiss and bringing them closer together. They remained like this for a few minutes both of them just enjoying the feel of each other but eventually Bellamy moved them apart slightly breaking the kiss ‘I still love you,’ he said breathing heavily ‘I don’t think I ever stopped loving you and if it’s what you want I want us to be together.’

‘I love you too,’ Clarke said having to hold back an excited giggle ‘and yes I want us to be together,’ with that she moved forward and continued the kiss. Both of them became so absorbed with each other in the moment after that they didn’t realise that half the people around them had started watching there confession and were now exchanging smiles and knowing looks.

**Author's Note:**

> After that I imagine Radioactive would start to play and things would zoom out so you would see everyone dancing and then the outside of the ship and after that it would continue out seeing space and the ship getting smaller and smaller in the distance. 
> 
> I hope people enjoyed what I wrote and if you do please review I would like to hear peoples thought especially if they think they could see something like this happening.


End file.
